Terran Confederacy
The Terran Confederacy is largest political and military in the galaxy by the late 31st century. It is the primary antagonistic force in Future Imperfect. History Pre-Confederacy Era And Dark Age Of Space Travel (Before Late 2600's) It is well known to modern Terrans that the Pre-Confederacy Era was extremely barbaric, marked by thousands of years of war. In the 21st Century, humanity was in an age of advance (By then modern standards) digital technology, space travel was slowly developing and becoming more complex since it was first developed many years earlier. It wasn't until the late 2120's that humanity began launching primitive colony ships to colonize the stars. Foundation and Early Years (Late 27th Century-Mid 28th Century) When Hyperdrive was discovered in 2667, the government of Earth sent out ships to make contact with the lost colonies. By 2684, contact had been established with the other colonies and thanks to the advances in communications technology, Earth and the colonies remained in contact with each other. First Contact War (2754-76) In 2754, a Terran scout ship had come across a small fleet of unknown vessels in the edge of Terran Space. The scout ship had made contact with the fleet. One of the ships revealed themselves to belonging to the Gikudon Empire. While the Terrans had made contact with two alien races before (the Eldain and Beldea), both first contacts where very peaceful, especially with the help of Universal Translator technology. This time first contact did not go so well. The Gikudon warned the Terran scout ship to leave so that the fleet could conquer nearby worlds, the scout ship refused and was destroyed, marking the start of the First Contact War. After the incident was reported, the Confederacy began to deploy it's fleet of warships to the Western edge of Terran space to combat the Gikudon warfleet. Both fleets consisted of small ships, armed with primitive spaced based weaponry and defenses. The two fleets crossed paths and engaged in the second battle of the war. Unfortunately, the battle ended with the Confederates retreating. The Gikudon began to invade any Terran colony in their path, though miraculously, with the aid of civilian guerrillas, the Confederate Army managed to repel the invasions long enough. However, the Gikudons' response was to bombard the planet. As the war continued, both Terran and Gikudon death-tolls were extremely high. The Gikudon were well adapted to fighitng on more jungle and rural worlds, which made the war even harder for the Army. Meanwhile in space Terran and Gikudon forces had greatly exhausted their warships. In 2776, Chancellor Adams met with then-current Emperor Jatikai, there they signed a peace treaty, ending all hostilities. Post-First Contact War and De'Vires' rise to power (2777-2980) The First Contact War had devastated the Confederate economy. Poverty and homelessness struck the colonies, the Confederate military suffered heavy losses. The First Contact war was indeed the worst war the Human race had ever seen. The (then) current Chancellor Gred Adamis and the Senate worked hard together to figure out a recovery plan. In the colonies that where attacked by the Confederacy, political unrest and crime where present, creating a threat that made it difficult for these colonies to recover. Over two-hundred years had passed since the end of the war. A young politician named Gildar De'Vires, member of a wealthy family who owned the shipyards on Mars and a graduate of Terra University, began preaching changes of hope and promise to the people of the Confederacy. Eventually he won the position as governor of Earth and later ran for Chancellor. Reformation Era With his newly bestowed position as Chancellor; De'vires began using the inherited wealth and power he received from his family over the years. He used it to corrupt and bribe Governors in the Senate so that they would quit their position and have someone (one of De'Vires supporters) . Those who did not agree where secretly assassinated by an elite private military force that would later become the Death Corps. Eventually, the Senate lost powers and was nullified, along with the governors who's control over their star systems was handed over to De'Vires and his High Staff. De'Vires then began to preach the idea that Humans the supreme race in the galaxy, and that all non-Human sentients were low and even deserved to be wiped out. Sadly, these Humansupremecy beliefs and teachings became apart of the Confederate culture, which became worse as segregation of non-Human beings became law. With almost every Human in the Confederacy under his leash, De'Vires began to push the Confederacy into a thirty-year period of extreme industrialization and militarization, which resulted in advances in Terran weaponry, the creation of new classes of warships. The end of this period (Circa early 31st century) left the Terran Confederacy with the largest, and by far most powerful military in the galaxy . Under De'Vires regime, new government and military organizations were formed, including the Confederate Guard, Death Corps, Propaganda Ministry, Anti-Alien Enforcement Agency (AAEA), and the Organization to Prevent Rebellions and Revolts (OPRR) In addition, before many colonies were policed by their own planet wide police forces, however all these police forces were reorganized into the Confederate Law Enforcement Agency (CLEA), which was more a Confederacy wide military-police force. Xenocide Campaigns and Loss of the Outer Colonies Around the end of the 30 years of militarization and industrialization, the Confederacy still had a significant population of non-Human sentient beings, Chancellor De'Vires thought that this was a problem. His solution was perhaps one of the most shocking events in the history of the galaxy. De'Vires ordered all aliens in the Confederacy to be exterminated by the Terran Army, sparking a series of genocidal, or in this case, Xenocidal military campaigns. By the end of the campaigns, all non-human sentients in the Confederacy had either been killed or fled. Disgusted by the Xenocidal Campaigns and outraged by the unfair treatment of their people by De'Vires' government, the Outer Colonies (together) announce to De'Vires that they were fed up with him and his regime and had all broken off, marking the start of the Terran Civil War. Terran Civil War The war began when a fleet of ships leaving for the newly freed Outer Colonies was chased and attacked by a Confederate Fleet while in Outer Colony space. The colonies on Titania and and it's moon Leone, launched a fleet of large freighters that have been illegally modified with military grade weaponry and equipment. Through hard and exhausting effort, the Rebel fleet managed to defeat the Confederate forces. The first battle of the war was one by the Rebels, however the next few battles had seen victories in favor of the Confederates. For the first five-years of the war more colonies near the Outer Colonies began to secede and join the war on the side of the Rebels. The Civil War became even more serious when both the Beldea Holy Empire and the Eldain Hegemony joined the war, siding with the Rebels. The war still continues as of the late 31st century, the Gaulask had joined into the fray as well as several other smaller powers. It seems that there is no end in sight though peace talks have been attempted. Government Before the Reformation Era, the Terran Confederacy was a union of Terran/Human colonies, all of which were headed by a Governor who has been elected to represent a colony. Each colony had it's own spot in the Terran Senate, where Governors would work in cooperation with each other. Each colony could create it's own laws, while at the same time it follow Confederacy-wide laws. Originally the Chancellor was the Head of State and together with the Senate, balanced each-others power. However during the Reformation Era, Gildar De'Vires changed the role of the Chancellor to be the head of Government as well as Head State, which the Senate (which had become corrupted by De'Vires) agreed in accordance too. Eventually the Colonies and Governors lost their political control and presence. Technology Terran technology is considered a mix of advance and primitive, this is epsecially prevelant in their starships. The Confederacy is capable of FTL travel via Hyperdrive, which like for many other civilzations, causes a ship to travel at a speed that sends them into a bizzare paraellel universe known as Hyperspace, which is much smaller than our own which allows starships to take shortcuts to their desintations. While most FTL capable civilizations prefer to use built-in weaponry, Confederate ship weaponry still uses turrets and rotating weaponry on their ships, which is considered very primative by 31st century standards (this fact is also prevelent in Outer Colonie warships). The most basic weapon on a Confederate warship is the Laser cannon. The exact power of a Laser Cannon is based on how large the turret is (Most Confederate turrets follow the Mk.II Turrent template) which in turn depends on how big the ship the said turret is placed on. For example: Larger ship have larger, there for more powerfuly armed turrets while smaller ships have smaller and less powerful turrets. Railguns and Mass Drivers fire very primative but effect projectile weaponry. Phaser Cannons can also be found on a few Terran warships, these fire heavily charge plasma beams that inflict heavy damage even at long ranges, however they need at least 5-7 minutes to recharge between each shots. The Confederacy also makes use of long-range guided missiles. Another weapon used by the Confederacy include Heavy Engagement Cannons, small-range particle cannons that are absolutly devastating at close ranges. Culture and Society Since De'Vires' rise to power, Confederate culture is in many ways, a reflection of his Humanspremacist beliefs. Across the Confederacy, support for De'Vire's regime is incredibly common due to high ammounts of propaganda that most forms of art and literature as well media contain. Almost all Terrans in the Confederacy believe that Humans are the supreme sentient species in the galaxy and other sentient beings are lower, this even goes to the extent of showing support for xenocidal campaigns committed by the Confederate Army. Confederate art is very minimalist, as well very dark, and propagandic. One of the most well known pieces of modern Confederate art is the Chancellor's Glory which shows De'Vires hand holding the galaxy. Literature is also used a propaganda for the Confederate government. Many other forms of media are used as propaganda tools. Military The Confederacy has by far the most powerful and largest military force in the galaxy, which is also the most feared as well. See Also Ships Of The Terran Confederacy